equestriagirlsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Galería
La Primera Cumbre de Princesas de Twilight Moon over the Crystal Empire EG.png Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG (1).png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Pinkie Pie -you're nervicited!- EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Twilight and Pinkie -we've all been there- EG.png Fluttershy -almost every day- EG.png Applejack -no reason to fret- EG.png Rarity frantic -Twilight!- EG.png Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png Rarity -forgotten it back in Ponyville- EG.png Twilight -it's in my bag- EG.png Spike with Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Rarity -you are a princess now- EG.png Rarity -if I had a crown- EG.png Rarity -I'd never take it off- EG.png Twilight assured smile EG.png Princesses in a hall EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Twilight enters the throne room EG.png Twilight looking up at Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight and Spike in Empire bedroom EG.png Twilight tries her crown on EG.png Spike holding a pillow EG.png Twilight is worried EG.png Twilight -now that I'm a princess- EG.png Spike -that would be awesome!- EG.png Twilight -no it would not!- EG.png Twilight -this crown and these wings- EG.png Spike reassures Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike -big day tomorrow- EG.png Princess Twilight Sparkle in bed EG.png Spike falls asleep EG.png Spike in bed one eye open EG.png Twilight trying to get comfortable EG.png Twilight's wings pop open EG.png Tema de Apertura Hasbro Studios presents Rarity cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Applejack cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Pinkie cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Rainbow cutie mark EG opening.png Hasbro Studios presents Fluttershy cutie mark EG opening.png Exec Producer credits 1 EG opening.png Exec Producer credits 2 EG opening.png Producer credits and Fluttershy EG opening.png Writer credits and Applejack EG opening.png Meghan McCarthy credit and Pinkie EG opening.png Director credits and Rarity EG opening.png Jayson Thiessen credit and Twilight EG opening.png Equestria Girls logo and school EG opening.png Tara Strong credit bookshelf EG opening.png Twilight Sparkle book cover EG opening.png Ashleigh Ball credit soccer ball EG opening.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rainbow apple EG opening.png Andrea Libman credit balloon EG opening.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy butterfly EG opening.png Tabitha St Germain credit mirror EG opening.png Rarity mirror reflection EG opening.png Cathy Weseluck credit and Spike EG opening.png Rebecca Shoichet credit sun flare EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Main cast human silhouettes EG opening.png Equestria Girls starry logo EG opening.png Puerta hacia otro Mundo The Crystal Empire EG.png Royal guard patrolling EG.png Glow in keyholes Equestria Girls.png Royal guard patrolling 2 EG.png Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Light shed on Twilight's face EG.png Spike sleeping soundly EG.png Sunset levitating Twilight's crown EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Sunset almost wakes Twilight up EG.png Fake crown placed on nightstand EG.png Spike jerks awake EG.png Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Twilight -she's got my crown!- EG.png Twilight cries -stop! thief!- EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight Sparkle about to teleport EG.png Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Twilight's crown flies through portal EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset -sorry it had to be this way- EG.png Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Categoría:Galerias